


Unique

by Rosie2009



Series: Descendants Fanfiction [81]
Category: Adventures in Babysitting (2016), Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:48:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29370312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosie2009/pseuds/Rosie2009
Summary: It was when Mal and Evie had gone to the mall that Mal spotted one of the strangest, most bewildering spectacles that she had ever seen in her entire life.
Relationships: Evie & Mal (Disney), Jenny Parker & Lola Perez, Lola Perez & Evie, Lola Perez & Mal
Series: Descendants Fanfiction [81]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1252532
Kudos: 6





	Unique

It was when Mal and Evie had gone to the mall that Mal spotted one of the strangest, most bewildering spectacles that she had ever seen in her entire life.

Mal had been innocently looking at the jewelry available as Evie tried to find her particular breed of perfume that she always used when she had happened to look up to see something positively insane. There in front of Evie was another Evie.

Mal had to rub her eyes in an attempt to ensure that she was not imagining it or that the ridiculously overpowering scent in the store was not affecting her senses.

However, once she had fully checked her eyes, she realized that there were really two Evies nearby that were talking to one another. Mal quickly hurried over, coming over to the blue-haired one’s side.

“Oh, my gosh, you two are literally identical!” Mal cried, interrupting their conversation, her eyes wide as she gaped at the two Evies standing before her. Granted, one of them had blue hair and the other one was a brunette, but Mal was still absolutely shocked at the similarities in their faces.

They both paused for a moment, and after the blue-haired one seemed to register what Mal had said, she smiled a little.

“M, what are you talking about? No, we’re not,” Evie laughed a bit, shrugging. The other Evie grinned along with her, and Mal stared at her, stepping a bit closer as she inspected the other girl. The other Evie furrowed her brow, losing a bit of her smile as she looked at the real Evie nervously.

“Why’s she staring at me?”

“Your voices are the exact same, too!” Mal exclaimed, pointing between them as she just looked at the both of them.

“Don’t mind her… Um… I never caught your name.”

“Is it Evie, too?” Mal asked, and the real Evie narrowed her eyes a little at Mal, pursing her lips as she clearly communicated how ridiculous she found Mal’s idea to be. However, Mal could not stop seeing the similarities between both of the girls.

“Oh, I’m Lola,” the brunette introduced herself, holding out a hand. Evie wasted no time in taking it, and Mal looked at them carefully.

“That is insane. It’s like watching you shake hands with yourself,” Mal pointed out in a hushed tone, completely in awe at her best friend and the doppelganger.

“I’m Evie. And this delightful, sweet little kook next to me is Mal,” Evie introduced, gesturing to Mal. Lola offered her hand to Mal as well, and Mal hesitantly took it. As she shook it, she looked back at Evie with wide eyes.

“It feels just like your hand!” Mal mouthed, her eyes as large as saucers. Evie rolled her eyes.

“We look nothing alike,” Evie informed her, and Lola nodded.

“Yeah. Everything about us is totally different,” Lola gestured to Evie, and Mal’s sight zeroed in on something on the other girl’s exposed arm.

“Freeze!” Mal told her, and Lola stopped quickly. Mal leaned down and inspected the girl’s elbow.

“Oh, my gosh, you have Evie’s elbow scar and everything!!! Are you a clone or something?!” Mal raised her voice in the midst of her excitement. Evie sighed deeply, and Lola turned her arm to look at the scar.

“Oh, I almost forgot that was there,” Lola chuckled, and Mal could not help but notice how ridiculously similar the laugh was to Evie’s. Mal was almost completely unnerved when she noticed the small snort at the end, which was a particular trademark of Evie’s laugh.

“I got that when I was young. I fell on a glass bottle and it scarred my elbow pretty good,” Lola explained, and Evie held up her arm to look at her own scar.

“Well, if we have anything physically in common, it’d be these scars. They’re identical,” Evie noted, and Mal nodded eagerly.

“See what I mean?!”

“I got mine after wrecking a motorcycle,” Evie expressed, and Lola looked at Evie’s scar, raising her eyebrows as she smiled a little.

“Cool. I’ve been wanting to learn to ride, but I haven’t gotten a chance yet,” Lola admitted, and Mal just shook her head slowly, taking in the sight of the two practically identical girls.

“Do you two see what I mean?!”

“Please excuse Mal. She’s obviously been in the perfume department too long. It seems that it’s making her a little hallucinogenic,”

“There’s a ten-dollar word for you,” Lola chuckled, and Evie shrugged and smiled self-consciously.

“Sorry… I’m a big chemistry nerd, and it sometimes kind of shows,” Evie expressed, and Lola grinned widely.

“Yeah. Don’t worry, I have a friend just like that. She’s somewhere in this mall right now actually.”

As soon as Lola spoke, Mal spotted a blonde girl with a rather angry expression on her face as she charged toward the brunette before them. Mal raised an eyebrow as she looked at the approaching girl.

“Lola, I’ve been looking everywhere for you!” the blonde cried, and Lola turned and looked quickly. She then looked back at Evie and Mal with something akin to a tired fondness.

“Oh, there she is now!” Lola told them, false cheer in her voice but a prevalent affection in its undertones.

“Jen! What a coincidence! I’ve been avoiding you everywhere!” Lola proclaimed with a wide grin as she spun on her heel to face the blonde, and the girl rolled her eyes as she grabbed Lola’s arm.

“You are going to that eye appointment! And stop hanging out with punk rockers!” the blonde proclaimed, and Mal snorted at the girl as she kept nervously glancing in Mal and Evie’s direction. However, Mal was mostly still taken with the similarities between her best friend and the new girl.

“Just because they’ve got dyed hair doesn’t mean they’re punk rockers. Chill out some, Jen,” Lola rolled her eyes before waving to Mal and Evie with a ridiculously wide grin.

“Bye, girls! See you around!” Evie easily returned the gesture with a grin just as wide as Lola’s, and Mal shifted her gaze between them swiftly.

The two sisters watched as the blonde dragged the other girl away, fussing the entire time. Mal looked at Evie slowly, and as soon as Evie realized what Mal was doing, Evie immediately shook her head, turning the other direction and heading out of the mall. Mal wasted no time in taking off after her.

“E, wait!!! You need to go and get your twin’s phone number!!!”

“SHE’S NOT MY TWIN, MAL!!!!”


End file.
